Who You Are
by Broken-Strings012
Summary: I, Yamanaka Ino am a singer that dreams to be a normal girl living a normal life. So Hinata and Tenten, my BFF's, decided to make another identity for me to attend the school they're attending. Hope the plan works!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! :) I edited some of the things that needed to be edited; I also changed the title to match the new things I changed. I hope that succeeded in editing this story, so let me know what you guys think! :)

**Summary:** I, Yamanaka Ino am a singer that dreams to be a normal girl living a normal life. So Hinata and Tenten, my BFF's, decided to make another identity for me to attend the school they're attending. Hope the plan works!

**Disclaimer:** Sigh… Do I have to say this? I do not own Naruto.

**Who You Are – Chapter 1**

"Ino-baka! Wake up, today's your first day of school!" I heard my cousin shout outside my door, I groaned and opened my eyes, I rubbed my eyes, and sat up, "Shut up, Naruto!" I shouted back.

I looked at the clock and it says 7:30. _Holy crap! I'm going to be late!_ I got up and rushed into the bathroom; showered the fastest shower I've ever had, brushed my teeth, changed into the uniform and grabbed my wig.

I looked in the mirror to examine my appearance; I have wavy auburn hair that reached my breasts, my bangs cut into full bangs. My big baby blue eyes shining, my uniform seems to fit me perfectly, it consists of a white polo and a red ribbon that hung loosely around my neck, in my hands is a dark green blazer, the color of my school Konoha High, the skirt was 6 inches above my knees, showing my beautiful long legs.

I smirked at my reflection, _'Lookin' good, Ino... I mean, Lizzy Watanabe,' _

I ran out of my room, while running the stairs, I slipped and landed on my butt, I got up and grabbed my toast on the dinning table, I saw no sign of Naruto, '_He must have went on without me,' _I thought.

I ran out of the house, no time to dwell on the thought of Naruto helping me get through school with him. I ran as fast as I could to make it to the school.

Once I reached the school, I looked at my cellphone, the clock says 7:55 _'Phew, I made it, with five minutes to spare'_

I observed my surroundings and noticed that the buildings were European style, looking at the buildings; this school must be for rich people, I feel lucky to be accepted in a scholarship.

Even is I am a famous singer, most of the money I make goes to my company leaving about 25% of my money for myself.

I sighed and continued walking down the path that leads to the main entrance, noticing that these people looks like celebrities, a person with long jet black hair, has a really high nose, a pretty chin, big eyes and pouty lips, she pretty looks like Angelina Jolie, only she's Asian. Its like she had plastic surgery, cause trust me, nobody looks THAT perfect.

While walking I noticed some of the students gossiping and looking at me like I'm some sort of alien.

'_They must have figured out that I'm a commoner, what snobby socialites,'_

I ignored them, and went to the office of the secretary.

Once I reached the office, I entered and waved hi to the secretary and said, "Hi, I'm Lizzy Watanabe,"

The secretary smiled sweetly at me "Hi! I'm Shizune. Here are your forms, just sign at the bottom of this paper," she handed me a paper to confirm my scholarship. "Your class will start any second now, better get to class before they mark you tardy,"

"Yes, Shizune-san," I bowed and exited through the office door.

Once I walked outside, I saw a guy that looks really familiar… His back was facing me, so I can't really see his face, but he has a gorgeous raven black hair, a body that can rival 2PM, he was leaning against the lockers talking to a girl, he's probably flirting.

'_Is that PINK hair?'_ I thought to myself and snickered. The girl seems to notice me staring and told the guy something, then the guy turned around.

When the guy faced me, my eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped beating.

"Uchiha… Sasuke.." The name slipped my mouth. Then the bell rung.

_Okay so I basically changed the whole first chapter, I also made Naruto Ino's cousin. I'm just not satisfied with the old first chapter, so yeah.. I did a lot of editing on this chapter and its shorter than the old one, lemme know what you think? :) _


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter, this was what I dreamt some random day, so yeah, and I tweaked some things to match the plot, and I hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto :(

**Who You Are – Chapter 2**

"Sasuke… Uchiha.." I breathe out, stunned to see his face.

_Flashback_

"_It's over, Ino," I heard him say those words coldly; I stared at him wide eyed._

_I was too shock to say anything else, tears started to form in my eyes, after a few seconds, I was finally able to say something,_

"_What do you mean 'It's over'?" I can feel the anger rising in me. How dare he break up with me after all the things I went through with him? I went through hell just to be with him! My fans turned their backs against me because I was dating Japan's beloved UCHIHA SASUKE.. _

"_I found another girl that's better than you, if you'll excuse me, I got to go," I heard him walk out of my bedroom, slamming the door in the progress._

_I broke down crying my heart out._

"What are you looking at?" I heard him say, making me go back to reality.

I looked up at his ebony eyes, and I can see the hatred as he stared at me, "You don't remember me?" I asked him., glaring at him in the process.

"Remember you? For what?"

I was about to explode, how can he not remember me? The girl he played with after taking something from me! "What-,"

Then it hit me; of course he wouldn't remember me! I'm in disguise!

"Nothing, I better go to class now," I said as I walked past them, I can feel the glare that the pink haired girl is giving me as I hurry down the hall.

When I am sure that I am as far away from them as possible, I slowed down and look around to see where the hell I am. I realized I'm lost!

_Shit! I'm lost! _

I sighed and continued walking down the hall, then when I turned right, I my foot accidentally bumped into a red haired guy, who seems to be sleeping, I jumped away from him, and walked away slowly, trying to not wake him up.

As I was walking away, I heard a deep manly voice, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

I turned around to see the red haired-suddenly-turned-sexy-looking-guy wide awake with an annoyed expression on his face, I stared at him mesmerized by his beauty, gorgeous red hair, sea green eyes that has a certain softness in it, and a really hot body.

"Staring is rude you know," His voice smacked me out of my thoughts, I wiped off the drool on my mouth slowly to not make it noticeable, "Uh... I'm Lizzy. Lizzy Watanabe," I reached out my hand to offer him to get up.

He ignored my hand and got up on his own, "Gaara Sabaku," He said offering me his name,

He started to walk away from me, I just stared at his back but before he got to far away from me, I shouted, "Nice to meet you, Gaara!" I waved at him, even though I know that he wouldn't see it, but to my surprise, he lifted his hand and did a small wave.

~Lunch~

"Lizzy-chan! Over here!" I heard two very familiar voices, I turned to where the voices come from and saw two very familiar people,

"Hina-chan! Tennie!" I ran towards them, and hugged the two of them really tightly.

"I missed you!"

After we're done doing our little reunion, Tenten asked me "Where were you?"

I looked down sheepishly and answered her question, "Uh… I kind of … skipped class?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?" Tenten shouted, making the whole cafeteria staring at us, I looked at Hinata uncomfortably, giving her a save-me-look; she shook her head, "Yeah Lizzy, why did you skip class? It's your first day of school, it won't look good on your record,"

After a few murmurs the cafeteria's attention was directed to the new people who were entering the cafeteria, I looked and saw… Great, Sasuke and his whores are in the same place as I am… GREAT.

"I can't help it, I saw… _him_," I stressed on the word him, so that they would know who I'm referring to.

Tenten and Hinata looked at me with shock written all over their faces "Are you serious? What did you do? Did you kick his ass? I'm so sorry, we didn't know that you would see Sasuke, since you can never bump into him,"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, I didn't do anything, and it's okay," I smiled at them, "No biggie, nothing is going to ruin my dream of living a normal life. NOTHING,"

They smiled at me and we hugged again, "So who wants to treat us for lunch?" Tenten said suddenly, Hinata shyly raised her hand, "Since it's 'Lizzy-chan's' first day, I wanted to treat you guys, for old time's sake," Hinata smiled sweetly and went to the long line of cafeteria.

We waved at her, and then Tenten turned to look at me,

"So, how do you feel being in a place where no one stalks you?" Tenten asked me with a hint of tease in her tone,

"Well, it feels like I can finally do something without anyone reporting my every move to the press," I said jokingly,

"Since we're both scholars, the people here doesn't really mind us, a better way to lay low," She and I looked at each other and laughed, _Gosh I missed Tenten and Hinata._

Tenten, like me got a scholarship because of her talent in fencing, Hinata, well, she's a freaking Hyuuga, one of the most influential families in Japan! But unlike the rest of the students of KHS, she's a very down to earth, nice, and she doesn't like hanging out with socialites, so she and Tenten and I are very close.

I heard my phone vibrate in the pocket of my blazer, so I reached for it and checked the caller ID. _Manager Mariko_

"Who is it?" I heard Tenten ask, I looked at her and said, "Gomen, my manager is calling me, be right back," I looked at her apologetically, Tenten sighed, "Be fast, I don't want to be alone,"

I nodded and stood up.

~Hallway~

I pressed the green bar on my iPhone and put it beside my ear,

"Hello?"

"_Ino! You have to come to the photo-shoot in an hour,"_

"But I thought that the company gave me a vacation?"

"_Slight change of plans, the company Coca cola wants you as their model, just come please? It'll only take an hour or two,"_

"I can't skip anymore classes! I need to be here; can't they arrange it like later in the afternoon, around 5? I'll be out at 4, so yeah,"

"_Ino, pleas-"_

"Mariko-chan, please? Just this once, delay it for a few hours, I'll get there as soon as I'm dismissed okay?"

"_Fine, but if you're late your salary would be cut off!"_

"Okay, okay, I got to go, bye," And with that I ended the call. I sighed; _can't I live a normal life for just one day?_

Once I turned around, I was surprised to see Gaara looking at me intently, _Uh oh, he couldn't have heard me right?_

Gaara didn't break our eye contact, after a few seconds of silence, he smirked at me and stood beside me, he whispered,

"What an interesting girl," then he walked away.

Ohhh! Do you think Gaara knows who "Lizzy" is? Mwahahah. I hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I finally updated, huh? this story was supposed to be on hiatus, but reading monstermimix3's message made me feel like continuing this story again! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sigh.**

* * *

><p>I heard footsteps running towards me.<p>

"Ino?" I heard Tenten say, "Are you alright? You never came back after you answered your call,"

I turned around to face Tenten, and I can tell that Tenten was shocked.

Tenten eyes went wide and asked frantically, "Shit, Ino! Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Looking at Tenten's warm brown eyes, I said, "I think Gaara knows my secret,"

Tenten's jaw literally dropped. "How did this happen? Did he over hear you or something?"

"I don't know, and I hope that he wouldn't tell anyone because if he does my life would be over!" tears started forming at the edge of my eyes. I cannot believe this; one stupid phone call will ruin my chances at having a normal high school life!

Tenten put her hand on my shoulders as a sign of comforting, "It's alright, I'm sure Gaara wont tell, he doesn't have many friends and he's not exactly the master of gossips, ne?"

Hearing Tenten's words comforted me, and I have to agree; Gaara isn't the kind of person who would tell people secrets. Especially when he looks so calculating. Remembering his eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

"Come on, let's go back to the cafeteria before Hinata gets worried,"

After classes, waiting for Tenten and Hinata outside their classrooms, I thought and planned to hunt Gaara down after this, but first I have to call Manager Mariko to cancel my appointment and do it next time.

I put my hand in my bag and fished for my iPhone. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. After several rings, she finally picked up.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"Mariko-chan! I need to cancel the appointment,"

"_WHAT? Do you know how long we've waited for them to make an appointment for you?"_

"Gomen, Mariko-chan, but something came up and I really need to fix this,"

"_No, you will come if you don't I – "_

I hanged up before she could shout and lecture me for taking advantage of my popularity and having so many offers, blah blah blah. Something I didn't need to know since apparently she gives it as a weekly lesson.

The class finally ended and I put back my phone to wait for Tenten and Hinata across the door.

They finally went out and saw me, "Ino! Sorry for making you wait!" Tenten shouted. Hinata's eyes went wide and told her to shut up before anyone could hear. Tenten gave me an apologetic look as they came to me.

I glared at Tenten, when she was beside me I hissed, "My name's Lizzy not Ino! Good thing no one heard,"

"Gomen, Lizzy, its just that I got so used to calling you, you know.." Tenten scratched her head as a sign of apology.

I sighed, can't help it. They've been my best friends since I was practically a baby so I can't blame them.

Smiling, I was planning to tell them the plan I was going to do in order to shut Gaara's mouth just in case he told anyone. The plan was to hunt him down after classes, which is now, and try to blackmail him with something..

I was about to open my mouth when someone interrupted us, "Did she just call you Ino?"

Uh-oh. This cannot be good. I know this voice enough to know whom it belonged to without looking at him.

After a few seconds he cleared his throat again, "Do I need to repeat myself?" I can hear the tinge of annoyance in his voice when he said that. Facing him I looked at his eyes confidently and said, "Of course not, not unless you still think about the ex girlfriend you had 2 years ago?"

Raising his eyebrows he said, "Who, Ino Yamanaka? She's dead to me." His voice turning cold with every word he said.

His cold words pierced my heart, as if I did something so horrible that he had to hate me with all his life. Honestly? I don't know what I did to make him so pissed at me.

I heard Hinata gasp and I saw her backing out.

Tenten spoke confidently, "Well, it happens that Ino is doing a great job and she's getting more fans each day that passes," she took a step toward him and poked his chest, "So don't say that she's dead to you, cause you'll only see her everywhere you go," with that she walked away not without giving me one last look.

I gave her silent thanks and I received a nod in return. I knew that I needed to do this alone. Hinata gave me a small smile before following Tenten.

Turning back to Sasuke, I saw just how calm he was, considering a girl just stood up to him.

"So, new girl. We're finally alone,"

It took me a moment to take in what he said, and looking around we were alone in the hallway. Makes me wonder where Sakura is since she's like a glue stuck on Sasuke's body. But then, he also forgot that I didn't answer his first question. Good.

Sasuke saw me looking nervously at him and he smirked. "Don't worry new girl, I wont do anything bad to you, unless you want to,"

Oh God. He is still the same handsome guy I knew from 2 years ago. Wait, stop thinking that! He hates you, I hate him. Don't fall for his stupid charms again. I mentally warned myself.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" I tried to make my voice as cold as his. But he just smirked at me and leaned closer to me.

Taking a few steps back to distance myself from him, "Don't come closer," I warned him.

"I just wanted to spend more time with the hot new girl, can't I do that?"

Sasuke took a few more steps closer making the distance between us again, and when he saw no movement from me, he slammed my back against the wall and used his arms beside my head to trap me.

"Is it you? Are you Ino?" his breath hot against my cheek. Looking into his obsidian eyes, I felt a slight longing in my heart. Until now, after 2 years, I still love him.

His voice breathy he said, "You have the most mesmerizing blue eyes I have ever seen, Lizzy,"

I don't know why but suddenly his lips crashed to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise to upload more chapters for this<strong>

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting but recently, well five months, I've been having a hard time to come up with something. So hopefully I would update faster since I'm already done with my exams! Wooo : Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

My eyes went wide. I cannot believe Sasuke Uchiha is kissing me! Feeling his lips made my body warm and fluffy. He's still the greatest kisser I've ever met.

Slowly, I started kissing him back. I put my arm around his neck making myself closer to him.

He bit my lower lip asking for access and I willingly opened it.

We continued kissing until Sasuke pushed me against the wall too much making my shoulders hurt. I forgot how good it felt to be kissing him, then I felt Sasuke pull up my shirt, feeling his smooth hands run through my skin…

Then, I broke the kiss, "What the hell just happened?" I exclaimed as I looked at his eyes shocked.

Sasuke came to his senses and took a step back, clearing his throat he said, "Don't think that just because I kissed you means I like you,"

And just like that, his haughtiness came back, I can feel my face getting redder, "Shut up, as if I would fall for your cheap way of picking up girls,"

He narrowed his eyes at me, looking at my eyes intently, then he smirked, "Well, you seem to like my kiss,"

Feeling my face burn even redder, I looked away to not make him see that I was blushing, "Whatever, next time don't kiss me again. Ever."

As I started to walk away, he suddenly grabbed my wrist. When he looked into my eyes, he hesitated and after a few seconds he said, "You look really familiar, I just can't seem to put my finger on it,"

The seriousness in his voice made me become tensed, it's as if he knows who I really am, then I realize that the more he look into my eyes, the more chance he would know who I am.

I jerked my head away from his face, "I don't know what you're talking about, let me go,"

He just stood there, and after a few seconds he finally let go of my hand, "See you around, Lizzy,"

And with that, he walked away.

When I can no longer feel his presence, I breathe out and finally relaxed. If I stayed looking at his eyes any longer, he might've known that I'm Ino.

I touched my lips, replaying the kiss I had with Sasuke, and frowned. _How can I let my guard down? Having a relationship with him won't give me a normal life…he'd destroy it._

Shaking my thoughts from the kiss, I became to focus on the thing I really wanted to do.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that its already 4:30 PM! I can't believe that I lost track of time!

I rushed out of the door and entered another hallway to search for Gaara.

After what seemed like hours, I finally found Gaara leaning against the wall at the back alley of the school. I raised my hands and called out "Gaara!"

Gaara, not noticing that I was there, turned around with a menacing look on his face, after knowing that it was me, he calmed down, "Hey, Watanabe,"

"I was looking for you! Where have you been all day?" I slapped his shoulder, and I could tell he didn't like it when he gave me a glare.

He sighed and ran his hands through his red hair and said, "It's none of your business, Watanabe, now what do you want?"

He sounded tired and exhausted, looking at him more closely I realized that the rim around his eyes were red, as if he had been crying..? But then how could, Gaara Sabaku, the coldest man I've met cry?

Noticing the closeness that happened while staring at him, Gaara pushed me away from him lightly, "What do you want?"

I snapped out of my daze and said, "What were you talking about a while ago during lunch?"

He smirked and put his hands in the pocket of his jeans, and leaned against the wall saying, "You'll just have to work for it if you want me to tell you,"

My left eye twitched, oh God, he sounded like a pervert asking for something, if you know what I mean..

I heard him chuckle, "Relax, I'm not going to ask you to strip in front of me, I'm not that kind of man,"

I looked at him funny, I didn't know that his laugh sounded so.. nice. Not what I expected from someone like him. And more importantly, did he just make a joke or something?

He notice the look I'm giving him and he raised his eye brows, "What?"

Shaking my head, "Nothing, now what should I do?" I said a little irritated.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

My eyes went wide and exclaimed, "WHAT?"

"Just because I'm a loner doesn't mean that I can't ask someone out, right?" His casual tone made it seem like he's used to asking girls out when in fact he doesn't even have a girlfriend!

"Look if you don't want to, I'm fine with it, but I might tell some people.." He smiled slyly at me.

"Fine! Whatever, where and when do we meet?"

"12 o'clock at the station near the school,"

I nodded and said, "Okay… can I at least have your number?"

He took out a piece of paper and got his pen from his pocket and started writing his number. After he finished writing, he gave the paper to me, "Here, don't loose it, I know how clumsy you can be," With that he walked away from me.

As I was about to walk around something shiny caught my eye, I found a piece of paper lying upside down on the floor.

Picking it up, I turned it over to see that it is, it's a picture. And the picture contained a girl with pink hair, a big and wide forehead that reminds me of someone and the girl was wearing really nerdy glasses and she had braces. Wondering whom this girl is, I looked at the picture more intently, _and She looks really familiar._

Then it hit me. The bright emerald green eye this person has belongs to none other than Haruno Sakura! This is the popular girl that flaunts her hotness to every boy she sees. I couldn't believe that the girl everyone is pinning for was a nerd before!

Weird. I didn't know Sakura was capable of liking someone like that.

I also saw another boy sitting beside her. A blond guy with bright sea foam green eyes, he had a really bright smile that could literally blind any person if they see him in person. I don't know who this guy was, but it looked like he was her boyfriend at that time. They seem really happy, this is the first time I saw Sakura actually smile a genuine smile. But what really bothers me is that the guy looks

I wonder who the guy is, it seems like I've seen him before…

So here it is! might not know when I'd be able to update but I'll write the next chapter ASAP :D

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

So here, since I've been making you guys wait for chapter 4 for so long, here's chapter 5! I hope you guys understand that I've been very busy and I've been having a writer's block But I'm okay now! So there, I should stop talking now and let you guys read this chapter…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"So there, I have a date with Gaara,"<p>

"WHAT?" I sighed as I watched Tenten spurt milk out of her nose, and Hinata slightly gasped.

Tenten wiped her face with the back of her hand and said, "Are you serious? As in Gaara, the lonely boy with no eyebrows?"

I frowned as I heard Tenten's description of Gaara, "He does have eyebrows, just not visible from far away,"

Hinata softly giggled, "So does that mean that you've seen him up close?" then she picked up her apple and bit into it.

I saw Tenten smirked and point her index finger to me, "You. Have you done anything with him? Like making out, making love-"

"Tenten! I barely know him! Its just that my eye sight is better than normal people that's why I see it okay?" I can feel my face heating up, great they probably think that I like him cause I'm as red a tomato.

"Yeah, yeah. So, where are you guys going?" Tenten asked as she sipped from her juice box.

I shrugged, "I have no idea. He just told me to meet him at 12 and at the station,"

"Hmm.. He might bring you to a love hotel you know…" Tenten trailed off and scratched at the back of her head.

My jaw dropped, I cannot believe she actually thinks that Gaara would do that! I mean come on, he'…he's Gaara for God's sakes!

Hinata giggled, "That wont happen, Tenten,"

Then suddenly we heard a loud voice through the whole cafeteria.

"INO-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN, TENTEN-BAKA!"

But before Naruto reached our table, I whispered, "I don't like him, okay? I just need him to not go tell anyone my secret,"

Hinata nodded like the understanding friend that she is, but Tenten is still smirking, I slapped her arm, "Wipe that smirk off your face,"

Instead of wiping it off, she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, sometime Tenten can be really immature, but it's really hard to get mad at her so I just let it pass since I love her.

"Hey! Why were you guys ignoring me? Especially you Tenten, I just called you stupid." Naruto said as he slid down beside Hinata and gave her a peck on the lips. Hinata, the shy person that she is, blushed so furiously that it's as if she has a serious case of sunburn.

"Don't you think that I'm used to you calling me stupid already? Its getting old, Naruto. Better come up with something more original," Tenten said as she smirked leaning on the wall behind our lunch table.

Naruto looked like as if he just saw a ghost. Everybody knows that Naruto does not want to have any old jokes; he wants to always hit a nerve whenever he jokes around. So hearing this mist hurt him.

I laughed out loud and said, "Relax, Naruto. Everybody hates you already, maybe except Hinata-Chan,"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "Humph," Hinata giggled again and said, "Come one Naruto, we're gonna be late for class again,"

As Hinata pulled Naruto by his arm, I saw that Naruto smiled when Hinata lifted him up. What a cute couple.

"Well, bye guys. See you later after school," They both waved their hands and said their goodbyes. Once they're gone, I heard Tenten shuffling, I looked at her and saw her giving me an apologetic face, "Sorry, Lizzy but I got to go, Ibiki-sensei would kill me if I'm late to his class again,"

I nodded and stood up too, "Okay, you just meet me at the front gate later!"

"Bye, Lizzy!" I watched as Tenten ran through the empty cafeteria.

Since I have nothing left to do, I went to my next class.

Ahh, finally it's Saturday! When I looked at the clock, which read 9:15 a.m. I threw my covers and went into the bathroom to shower.

By the time I went out it was already 9:45. So time to make some music! I sat on my desk and got out some pencils and blank music sheets to write my music.

I started humming to get the tune right and when I did, I wrote the notes on the paper.

Writing music always makes me feel relax, so by the time I was finished I didn't know what time it was. When I checked the clock it was already 1 p.m.

"Why do I get this feeling that I'm forgetting something…" Then I remembered, Gaara!

I practically jumped out of my seat and went straight to my closet, I randomly picked out a mint green buttoned up tank top and baby pink high waisted-shorts. I pulled out a collared necklace and got some bangles. Then I grabbed my wig and put it on my head.

I ran to my desk to grab my wallet and my satchel then ran straight down the stairs. As I opened my shoe cabinet I wasn't sure what kind of shoe I was going to wear… so I grabbed the nearest one, which is a brown oxford. And exited my house.

I was panting by the time I arrive at the station, I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 1:48 p.m. Shoot, Gaara must've been really pissed off. I looked around to see the red hair I was hoping to see, but when I couldn't find it, I sighed. "If only I wasn't so forgetful!"

"If you weren't so forgetful for what?"

I turned around at the familiar sound, and grinned, "Gaara! I'm so sorry!" I said as I kept bowing at him.

"It's okay, guys are always supposed to wait for the girl during dates right?" Gaara said shrugging his shoulders.

Then I noticed that he wore a black buttoned down shirt with low riding denim washed jeans. Oh and his trademark black low cut converse. All in all he looks effortlessly hot.

I looked down and said, "But still, I can't believe you waited for almost two hours! I feel so bad, what can I do to make it up to you?"

I felt something touch my shoulders, I looked up and saw Gaara looking down at me, "Just enjoy this day with me, okay?"

I felt my heart skipped a beat when I heard him say it. "Okay," I nodded.

"Then let's go," Gaara started walking and I had to snap out of my daze to catch up to him. "You look nice, by the way," Gaara mumbled that I had to ask, "What?" Gaara looked at me and said, "Nothing, let's go board the train shall we?"

As the day turned to night, I had to say goodbye to Gaara. "Thanks for the fun day I had," I smiled at him genuinely. Gaara nodded and said, "It's fine. I had a great time too," Then come the awkward silence. After a few seconds passed, "Hey, Gaara. You wouldn't tell anybody my secret right?"

Gaara smirked, "Of course, Watanabe. You did me a favor, so I should return the favor too,"

I nodded, "So, what's the favor I did without me knowing?" I asked.

Gaara simply chuckled and said, "Nothing that you should know of,"

"Okay, well it's getting late and I have to go in now,"

"Well, goodnight then Watanabe," With that and a small wave Gaara turned around and walked away. When I couldn't see him anymore, I also went in my house to finally end the day.

As I lay on my bed, I kept on thinking that this was not how I imagined my day to be. I mean we went to a freaking amusement park, and I didn't know that Gaara actually knew one. I guess I misjudged him. And that was the last thought before I fell asleep.

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock beeping on Monday morning.

"Ugh, Monday already?" I groaned as I sat up and pressed the snooze button. After resting for a few minutes, I got up and took a shower to get ready for school.

When I finished showering and went down for breakfast, I saw a note on the table, it says:

_Ino,_

_ I went out earlier to pick up Hinata so you get to go to school alone, nyahahaha! Oh yeah, my dad says hi. _

_Love,_

_Naruto _

I grinned, sometimes Naruto can be so cute! But most of the time he's an ass.

With that I went out of the house and walked to the school. While walking to the school I cant help but feel that something's bad is going to happen. But whatever, I never really believed in superstitions.

When I arrived at the school gate, I heard some hush whispers and saw some girls whispering to each other and then pointing at me. Some of the guys were giving me suggestive looks, which is by the way disgusting.

As I walked nearer the school main door, a senior (I think), walked up to me and said, "Hey, baby want to introduce me to your famous friends?"

I looked at him confused, "Famous friends? What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, like Yoona? Or maybe Goo Hara? Oh I really want to sleep with Hara,"

"What are you talking about?" Outside I might be calm, but inside I'm freaking out! How could Gaara tell? Didn't I give him my end of the deal? I feel so disappointed that I didn't feel someone grab me from behind, "Shut up, bastard. She's just a regular girl," Someone behind me threatened the senior.

The senior paled, but his haughty look came back, "As if I would believe you, Sabaku,"

Gaara glared at him and as the seconds has passed, the guy finally backed down, "Whatever," he said, and then he walked away.

I turned to look at Gaara, "What the hell was that about?"

Gaara looked at me and said, "Look I didn't say anything, so stop jumping to conclusions,"

"But if it isn't you then who is it?"

Gaara shook his head and said, "Just ignore them,"

"Lizzy!"

"Well I better get going," Gaara waved bye then he entered the building.

I turned my head to where the voice came from, and I saw Tenten and Hinata running towards me.

Hinata bowed to me and said, "I'm so sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?" I looked at her confused.

"Do you remember when Naruto shouted our name in the cafeteria?"

Flashback:

_Hinata giggled, "That wont happen, Tenten,"_

_Then suddenly we heard a loud voice through the whole cafeteria._

"_INO-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN, TENTEN-BAKA!" _

_But before Naruto reached our table, I whispered, "I don't like him, okay? I just need him to not go tell anyone my secret,"_

_Hinata nodded like the understanding friend that she is, but Tenten is still smirking, I slapped her arm, "Wipe that smirk off your face,"_

End of Flashback:

My eyes widened, "Oh shoot," I mentally face palmed.

Tenten said, "Let's just act normal and do our normal stuff as if it's a normal day, okay?" Hinata and I agreed and I sighed, "If life was simple…"

The three of us went to our respective classrooms and waited for the first bell to ring.

When the bell rang, our homeroom teacher took out the attendance form and started calling out our names, once mine was called I said, "Present," someone threw a paper at the back of my head, I glared at the person who threw it and opened the paper, it says: "Who knew the ugly girl could be so famous."

I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on the teacher.

When the bell rang, I stood up and hurried out the classroom going straight to the rooftop.

As I was approaching the stairs, I saw two figures moving under the stairs; well I saw Karin's fiery hot pink hair. The closer I got, I knew what they were doing. Since I didn't want to have live porn, I decided to leave them alone and walk up the stairs quietly.

But before I could reach the first step, someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream, but someone was covering my mouth with his or her hand. The person twisted my arm behind me making me not have a clear look of the person's face attacking me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lizzy disturbing my time."

I closed my eyes and mentally prepared myself. Then I opened my eyes again, "Sashke,"

I could feel Sasuke's breath near my ear, and he whispered, "Come join us new girl, you'll have a lot of fun,"

"No, I neeshd tscho do something, now let meh go,"

"Why would I? I am feeling very excited that you're here… unless you forgot about our kiss?"

Then Karin exclaimed, "Sasuke-kun? You kissed her?" Ugh, her high pitched voice annoys the crap out of me.

I bit his palm, and Sasuke immediately released me, "What was that for?" Sasuke glared at me while holding his hand.

"Well its your fault for not letting me go," I said as a-matter-of-factly. "Well, you guys can go fuck yourselves now, and ignore me as I go up the stairs,"

Karin glared at me and said, "Well its about time, bitch,"

I gave her the finger and readjusted the strap of my bag and went for the stairs.

"Actually, Karin you can go now. I need to talk to, Lizzy," Sasuke waved his hand off and gave Karin one last pinched on the ass.

Karin squealed and a blush appeared, "Okay, Sasuke-kun, call me!" and with that she skipped off.

Wow, I didn't know that Sasuke would have that kind of effect on girls. I rolled my eyes as Sasuke went closer.

"You're Ino Yamanaka,"

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! I tried to make the chapter longer and let me just say that this is the longest chapter I've ever written, but it was fun to write I guess :D oh and I made it K-pop based since I don't really know a lot of J-pop artist :(<strong>

**oh and if you're wondering what Ino wore on her date, you can go check my profile the link is there :D**


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for not posting a chapter for such a long time! Didn't have enough time with school and stuff, but since its winter break, I promise I'll post more chapters up! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_I gave her the finger and readjusted the strap of my bag and went for the stairs._

_"Actually, Karin you can go now. I need to talk to, Lizzy," Sasuke waved his hand off and gave Karin one last pinched on the ass._

_Karin squealed and a blush appeared, "Okay, Sasuke-kun, call me!" and with that she skipped off._

_Wow, I didn't know that Sasuke would have that kind of effect on girls. I rolled my eyes as Sasuke went closer._

_"You're Ino Yamanaka,"_

* * *

><p>I stopped breathing. I was hoping that he was too preoccupied with stuff… to hear the rumors.<p>

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything, he started talking again, "If I knew you were Ino, I wouldn't have kissed you that time. It was a mistake." Wow, low blow.

"A moment ago you were just saying that I should join you guys. Talk about a quick change of heart." I retorted back, crossing my arms across my chest. Although hearing that I was a mistake hurts, I'm already used to it.

Sasuke made a noise and brushed his hair back, "I was trying to make money off of you, you know how much the public like seeing their favorite star feature in a porn video." He smirked and took a few steps closer to me until he was only one foot away from me. I looked at him warily and took a step back. The last time we did this, he kissed me; I am not doing that mistake again.

I could smell his spicy perfume from here… the same smell he usually wears, the smell I used to take comfort before he cheated on me. I looked straight through his eyes and was surprised to see the same warmth it held the first time he asked me out.

_Flashback:_

_I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my towel. _

"_See you later, Ino!" I turned to see my dance choreographer with her things packed and was ready to leave, she waved at me, "See you!" I grinned and waved back and turned back to my duffle bad and grabbed a bottle of water. _

_I sat down on the floor and opened the bottle; I drank from the water and finished it in one minute. _

"_Who knew that a celebrity could be such a pig?" _

_I smiled and turned towards the owner of the voice, "It's nice to see you too, Sasuke." _

_Sasuke grinned and sat beside me, "Who said that it's nice for me to see you?" He pouted and acted as if I insulted him. _

_Rolling my eyes, I leaned my head against the wall, "So… what brings you here, 'oh mighty Uchiha'." I did the air quotes when I said 'oh mighty Uchiha' and Sasuke punched my arm playfully. He leaned over me and grabbed a bottle of water from my bag, I closed my eyes and breathe in; he smells like the expensive perfume he usually wears when he just finished his business meetings. It gave me butterflies and I tried coughing to cover the blush I can feel forming on my face. _

"_I wanted to see you, that's all." He grabbed my chin and moved it towards his face. I could feel his breath on my face, and when I looked at his eyes, I felt warm and tingly inside, as if a million stars aligned… I think he knew what I was thinking and was leaning towards me, until our lips touched._

_End:_

I shook my head to get a grip at myself and stop fantasizing. When I looked straight through his eyes again, the warmth is gone and the coldness is back. "Don't look at me as if we're getting back together, Ino. You're the biggest mistake I've done in my life, and I made a lot of bad choices so that's saying something." He balled his hands into a fist, as if holding himself back from punching me, "I am Uchiha Sasuke, I don't repeat my mistakes." I could visibly see him relax and slipped his hands on his pockets, "You're such a sore in the eye, you should've transferred, and now you have a reason to transfer this school, you bitch. Better use your identity malfunction to get out of this place."

He brushed passed me and stopped after taking a few steps, "I don't ever want to see your face again,"

And with that, he continued on his way.

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in… The words stung. After all that we've been through, how could he say that? I feel like as if he's saying these things on purpose and was just kidding around, I can't imagine Sasuke doing that… I shook my head, I don't want to think that. I want revenge and I want to crush him. I want to see him get hit by a car and see him bloody and pale.

My chest suddenly became tighter. _It was a mistake._ There it is again, him hurting me because I was always the mistake. How come no matter how long we haven't seen each other, no matter how hard I tried to forget him it would still hurt this much?

All I wanted was a normal life, I should've transferred out of this school the moment I saw him. But I stayed… why? Is it because I want my revenge? Yeah, that's probably it. It's impossible for me to forgive him again. This is the last straw.

I could feel my eye burn and my heart pounding really hard, the tears threatening to fall. Remembering the times where Sasuke was acting really suspicious and avoiding me… it all came rushing back to me and I just couldn't hold my tears back anymore.

Tears started streaming down my face, and I wiped it with the back of my hand. I feel light headed all of a sudden, I tried to take deep breaths, but all it did was make it worse. I started seeing red stuff, head pounding as if someone's drilling something into my skull. And then my heart pounded faster and faster… I looked down on my shaking hands, "What is happening to me?"

Before I knew it, everything became black.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

As I walked away from Ino, it took all my will power to not to punch a wall. I didn't want to say those mean words to her; she doesn't deserve that. All I want to do is run back to her and hold her and whisper things in her ear to make her feel better from the things I've said. But it has to be done, it's for her own good. I can't be selfish when her dream is on the line.

I slip my hands back in my pockets; I could feel the couple ring we had when we were together. I know every inch of this ring, and it is the only thing that kept me from doing something stupid again.

I hope I made her hate me.

Someone was walking through the hallway, planning to go to the back of the school to skip class.

He stopped when he saw a body lying on the floor. Its blonde hair was glistening from the sunlight coming from the window, making it look like an angel has fallen from the heaven.

He sighed and squat down, he slipped his hands under the body's knees and back, on the way to the school's office.

* * *

><p>So that's it guys! I'm sorry that it was a short chapter, I'll post a longer one next time(; See you guys! And have a Merry Christmas3<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for the very very very VERY late update. This year has been a super busy year for me and I didn't have time to write chapters ): I hope you guys forgive me? (: BTW, thank you so much for the reviews! I promise I will update asap! Happy belated New Year guysss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Although I wish I did… but who doesn't?)

WARNING: Characters might be OOC & be prepared for some swearing.

_Preview:_

_My chest suddenly became tighter. __It was a mistake.__ There it is again, him hurting me because I was always the mistake. How come no matter how long we haven't seen each other, no matter how hard I tried to forget him it would still hurt this much?_

_All I wanted was a normal life, I should've transferred out of this school the moment I saw him. But I stayed… why? Is it because I want my revenge? Yeah, that's probably it. It's impossible for me to forgive him again. This is the last straw._

_I could feel my eye burn and my heart pounding really hard, the tears threatening to fall. Remembering the times where Sasuke was acting really suspicious and avoiding me… it all came rushing back to me and I just couldn't hold my tears back anymore._

_Tears started streaming down my face, and I wiped it with the back of my hand. I feel light headed all of a sudden, I tried to take deep breaths, but all it did was make it worse. I started seeing red stuff, head pounding as if someone's drilling something into my skull. And then my heart pounded faster and faster… I looked down on my shaking hands, "What is happening to me?"_

_Before I knew it, everything became black._

* * *

><p>I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I tried sitting up, but hissed when the pains inside my head intensified. "Fuck."<p>

I heard some rustling when a person appeared in front of me, "Thank god you're awake, Yamanaka-san, Anko-san has been very worried about you." Said a blonde nurse, with huge breasts might I add, but that's not what caught my attention. "How did you know who I am?" I said defensively.

She chuckled, "You must not know who I am, Yamanaka-san. I am the one and only Dr. Tsunade PhD who's been paid handsomely to treat your head wound when you collapsed on the floor at your school."

I dropped my mouth, not believing what she said her identity was. That's… Dr. Tsunade PhD… the one who treated celebrity legends such as Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, and many other more who are very notable in the entertainment business?! Granted, they still didn't make it in the end, but hearing those big names just comforts you, you know? Dude, I think I'm going to faint. She was, like, my childhood hero! An ordinary Japanese girl who went to the States to pursue her medical studies in one of the best universities the world has to offer.

I was about to praise her for her awesome and noteworthy achievements when a knock sounded through the door.

"COME IN!"

I would not lie, but does she need to freakin' shout that loud next to my ear when she could've just said it in a much quieter way?

I rubbed my ear, trying to make the ringing go away and in the corner of my eye, I thought I saw her smirk at me when I did that. I muttered under my breath, "Jerk."

I saw a familiar black-haired girl push her way inside the room, "Ino! You had me worried sick, man! Why'd you hit your head so hard on the floor, huh?!" Anko shouted, nearly making me deaf on the ear that Tsunade has destroyed a while ago.

I scowled at her and crossed my arms, "Anko, would it kill you to not shout?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Ino, you know me well enough that shouting makes you feel better, ne?" and then she winked at me. Ugh, she knows ME well enough to know that I hate it when people shout at me. It makes me nervous, cause you know, they're shouting at you and you only get shouted at for one reason only. And that's when you messed up. And living a life where the public is dissecting your privacy, it makes you very nervous.

"Anyway, that's not the point. Tsunade, thank you for all your help! We'll contact you as soon as possible if we see anymore signs of nausea, and/or dizziness."

How would she know if I was nauseous or not?! I thought bitterly, still ain't over the fact that ANKO SHOUTED. Ugh. Would it kill these people to talk quietly in a room where there's a patient resting? I pouted.

"No problem, you can sign out as soon as you're ready." With that, Tsunade turned around and left the room.

I felt a hand on my head, and immediately I knew it was Anko. "Piggy, you've got to let yourself some rest before you overwork yourself. Stress will not improve your health."

I sighed and looked at her, softening my eyes, "I know, Anko. It's just that, doing gigs helps me take my mind off of… things, you know?"

"I know."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Rumors about Ino started spreading like wildfire, making me very uncomfortable with it. I saw some students taunting her like that one senior who wanted to sleep with a Korean super star. Tch, as if he could even get pass first base, even with Ino's help. But then again, Ino was saved by that Sabaku guy.

I clenched my fist, and gritted my teeth. Just thinking about that event makes my blood boil.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I heard Sakura and turned towards her, "What do you want?" I said harshly. I know that she doesn't deserve to be treated like that, since she didn't do anything, but seeing Sabaku interact with MY girl spoiled my mood for today. Not to mention the rumor about Ino going out with that eyebrow-less dude. Seriously, what does she see in him?! It's taking me a lot of concentration to keep me from tearing my hair out.

"I just wanted to know if you're free today…" Sakura smiled up to me, looking sheepish and a blush spread across her face when our eyes connected.

I stared at her, emotionlessly, "Not today, Sakura."

And with that I walked away.

I went to the rooftop, where I know that no one would bother me. But when I entered, someone beat me to it. And to add to my very very bad mood, it had to be that Sabaku dude. I sighed, "This is my spot, you should get out of here."

The redhead turned around, "I don't see your name anywhere, so who gave you the right?" He retorted back, and leaned against the rail.

I glared at him, not liking the tone he's giving to THE almighty Uchiha. Seriously, doesn't he know whom he's talking to? With a snap of my fingers, I can bring hell unto his life. But of course, I won't do that, because I'm a nice and decent person.

"Hn." I was about to go back to the staircase when Sabaku stopped me, "Wait, I want to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Ino's POV<p>

"So Anko, what happened to Mariko-chan?" I asked her, on the ride going back to my apartment. I haven't heard anything from Anko's manager-in-training ever since that last call with the Coca Cola ad gig.

Anko was busy filing her nails, and nonchalantly said, "Oh your dad fired her because she gave the press tips on where you're studying."

Oh.

Wait.

"What?!"

She finally turned her attention on me, "It's that bitch that ruined your, I can't believe I'm saying this, well-thought out plan."

I felt my throat tighten, and my eyes started becoming blurry. How could Mariko-chan do this to me? She was like a friend to me… and that's saying a lot since I rarely get friends these days because of my status. And now, she betrayed me; she took away the most important thing in my life that I will never get back, my life.

"Don't worry about it, your dad did something that will shut her up." And I saw an evil grin grace on Anko's face, making me doubt that this 'something' that shut Mariko up was something scandalous. "Now in the mean time, I want you to relax and prepare for your next gig. It'll help you get your mind of things."

We stopped in front of a radio station, 104.6 (a really famous radio station in Japan known for hosting the best celebrities). "Wow, Anko. Never knew you had it in you to book one of the most popular radio stations in Japan." I smirked at her, pushing the news of the betrayal at the back of my mind.

"You don't know who you're talking to, piggy. Now let's get you ready."

"So, Ino! I've heard that you're in the works of making a new album?" Kakashi-san asked me.

"Well… I'm in the process of song writing but I haven't recorded it yet." I replied sheepishly.

Kakashi -san laughed whole-heartedly and said, "Care to share some of the awesome songs you've written up so far?"

I fiddled my hands, partly because of nerves since pretty much the only thing I've wrote about in my songs are of Sasuke. And I'm afraid to spread more rumors about how our old flame will ignite again, since you know, we're studying in the same school. Speaking of that… I guess I don't have to keep up with my disguise now, do I? I looked through the window that separates the recording room from where the workers are stationed. Anko gave me a thumbs up.

"Sure!"

As soon as I said it, someone pushed an acoustic guitar towards me, grabbed a chair and pushed the microphone towards my face.

I sweat dropped at how fast these employees reacted to my reply.

I cleared my throat, "Okay, so this song is called 'I Knew You Were Trouble'." (A/N: credits to Taylor Swift!)

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

After I finished singing, the workers clapped, including a very satisfied-looking Kakashi -san walking my way. "That was great! I can't wait for the full song to be finished!"

He shook my hand as he said, "Thank you for giving me your very valuable time and sharing a very catchy song! Ino Yamanaka, everyone!"

The radio station staff clapped and gave each other a job well done on another successful session. Kakashi-san waved me over and pushed something towards my hands, "A little gift from the radio station for giving us valuable time," He smiled fondly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, "Thank you, Kakashi-san!"

"Ino! Come on, we've go to hurry up for your 'Late Night with Asuma Sarutobi' show!" Anko hollered as she walked towards me.

I looked at Kakashi-san apologetically, "Well… I've got to go!"

He laughed and said, "Don't worry about it, Ino-san, oh and about that boy in your song? He better watch his back when your song goes on sale."

I smiled back, "He better."

* * *

><p>I jumped onto my extremely soft bed and sighed. Never have I been so freaking tired in my entire life!<p>

A lot of things happened today that drain me both physically and emotionally, but nothing could ever stop music and my supportive fans from giving me the energy to start a new day again tomorrow. The show with Asuma went really well, albeit he did ask me about my school and the plan that I had come up with, but he understands. He's like a second father to me and I know he's only doing his job. I wouldn't want him to cost him his job if it meant protecting me. Besides, I don't need protection, I've come to the conclusion that reality is always a bitch.

I got up and went to do my nightly routine to end the day, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my car, pondering whether or not I should use it. I mean, I could just ditch it in my designated parking lot that the apartment gave me, or I could use it to travel to school. The apartment is located in downtown, while my school is located somewhere at the edge of the city, so I definitely need a car… or I could use public transportation, but I don't want people recognizing me and giving me a headache so early in the morning. Oh if you're wondering why I've moved to my apartment was because Anko advised me to move back to my old apartment if I don't want paparazzi camping outside my dad's house.<p>

I finally decided to use my car, which is a black BMW Z4, since I couldn't use it before cause I was disguised as a scholarship student. But there's no point now, is there? Since every single person in the whole wide world knows about the plan that I've come up with because of that mother fucking Mariko. Besides, I've got to keep up appearances, right?

I was only a few blocks away from school, when I heard the shouts. I tried looked at where the commotion is coming from, unsuccessfully I might add, when a text appeared on my phone. It's from Tenten.

_Ino, do NOT, I say DO NOT come into the school. The paparazzi are looking for you and they would do anything to get any information about you. They even got into a fight with Lee and Naruto! And Hinata is safely inside the campus, in case you were wondering, since she's the Hyuuga heir. Anyway, someone texted me to tell you to meet that certain someone in front of the Starbucks a few blocks from school, he'll know what to do to sneak you in. He'll be in all black. && trust me on this, okay? (: _

Why wouldn't I trust Tenten? I wondered to myself, but that curiosity aside. I can't believe the fucking paparazzi come all the way to my school! Seriously… that damned Mariko.

Thankfully, I'm almost near the designated place I was to meet this person that is supposedly helping me sneak into school. After parking, I looked around to see if there are suspicious looking people, meaning people with any form of cameras, and finding none, I stepped out of my car.

I carefully walked towards the café, curious and wary of whom it could be. I had a few ideas, Gaara being one of them, but nothing could've made me guess who the person waiting for me is.

"…Uchiha Sasuke?"

He turned around at the sound of my voice, and stared at me. Anger started boiling inside me, making my eye twitch. I can't believe Tenten let me come to this … this bastard! No wonder she didn't write the bastard's name, because she knows me well enough to know that I would be pig-headed and ignore the help that this dude has offered.

"Let's go."

The way he said it so nonchalantly made me even angrier. Doesn't he know that what he said the last time we've met was something that is not easily forgiven? And yet, here he is acting like that event never even happened in the first place. I help my ground and just stood there.

He looked at me, annoyance clearly written on his face, "Do you want to be late or not?"

I crossed my arms, "I don't need your help, Uchiha. In fact, I don't want anything to do with you."

I was about to walk away, when a hand grabbed my wrist and twisted me around so I would face Sasuke's chest. "You're attracting attention, Ino."

I heard people whispering and shooting us looks, "Fine, let's go in my car." For the record, that's the only thing that made me want to go with Sasuke.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>So there it is guys! Sorry there aren't really any Sasuino action in this chapter, but I promise that there will be some Sasuino goodness next chapter! (; oh and song credit to Taylor Swift! Absolutely love love love that song! Hehe. Review please! (:<p> 


End file.
